new_wavefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
INXS
INXS (In Excess) – australijski zespół rockowy, utworzony w Sydney (Australia), w roku 1977. Powstał z inicjatywy braci Farriss (Tim, Andrew, Jon) oraz Michaela Hutchence'a, Kirka Pengilly i Gary Garry Beersa. Początkowo zespół działał pod nazwą 'The Farriss Brothers', ale w roku 1979 dokonano ostatecznej zmiany nazwy zespołu na INXS – co jest zapisem zwrotu In Excess (ang. przesada; w nadmiarze). Swoją karierę zaczynali od występów w australijskich pubach, by ostatecznie zdobyć światową popularność i grać koncerty dla kilkudziesięciotysięcznej publiczności. Grupę rozpoznać można po specyficznym "elektrycznym brzmieniu" oraz charakterystycznym, pełnym temperamentu wokalu charyzmatycznego wokalisty – Michaela Hutchence'a. Każda płyta ma swój indywidualny wewnętrzny koloryt, przepełniony zacinającym, rockowym brzmieniem gitary, pływającymi dźwiękami keyboardów i saksofonu. Zdobywali liczne nagrody, sprzedawali miliony płyty, grali koncerty na całym świecie, a ich popularność wzrastała z każdym dniem. Wśród niewątpliwych hitów zespołu znalazły się m.in.: "Never Tear Us Apart", "By My Side", "Disappear", "Need You Tonight", "Suicide Blonde". Najbardziej popularne albumy INXS to: 'Kick', 'X' i 'Welcome To Wherever You Are'. Samobójcza śmierć lidera INXS, Michaela Hutchence'a (22 listopada 1997) pogrążyła fanów zespołu, jak i jego pozostałych członków. Zespół na zawsze stracił swojego charakterystycznego lidera, swój niepowtarzalny głos, ale zyskał niewątpliwie legendę. INXS wbrew pozorom nie zakończył działalności. W 1999 roku z INXS wystąpił Terence Trent D'Arby, a od 2000 roku Jon Stevens stał się oficjalnym nowym wokalistą zespołu. INXS nie był już jednak tym samym. W 2003 Stevens nagle opuścił INXS. Zespół ponownie został bez wokalisty. 20 września 2005 roku, nowym wokalistą zespołu INXS został J.D. Fortune (wyłoniony za pomocą programu TV – "Rock Star: INXS"). We wrześniu 2011 roku J.D. Fortune'a zastąpił Ciaran Gribbin. 11 listopada 2012 roku, INXS wystąpili jako support Matchbox Twenty na Perth Arena w Australii. Był to zarazem ich ostatni występ w karierze. Muzycy ;Ostatni skład zespołu *Garry Gary Beers – gitara basowa, kontrabas (1977–2012) *Andrew Farriss – instrumenty klawiszowe, gitara (1977–2012) *Jon Farriss – perkusja, instrumenty klawiszowe (1977–2012) *Tim Farriss – gitara (1977–2012) *Kirk Pengilly – gitara, saksofon, śpiew (1977–2012) *Ciaran Gribbin – śpiew (2011–2012) ;Byli członkowie zespołu *Michael Hutchence (zmarły) – śpiew (1977–1997) *Jon Stevens – śpiew (2000–2003) *J. D. Fortune – śpiew (2005–2011) ;Muzycy koncertowi *Jimmy Barnes – śpiew (1998) *Terence Trent D'Arby – śpiew (1999) Dyskografia Albumy studyjne #1980 – INXS #1981 – Underneath the Colours #1982 – Shabooh Shoobah #1984 – The Swing #1985 – Listen Like Thieves #1987 – Kick #1990 – X #1992 – Welcome to Wherever You Are #1993 – Full Moon, Dirty Hearts #1997 – Elegantly Wasted #2005 – Switch #2010 - Original Sin Płyty koncertowe #1991 – Live Baby Live #2004 – INXS: Live At Barker Hangar Kompilacje #1982 – INXSIVE #1994 – The Greatest Hits #2001 – Shine Like It Does: The Anthology (1979-1997) #2002 – Definitive INXS/The Best of INXS #2002 – The Years 1979-1997 #2002 – Stay Young 1979-1982 #2004 – INXS²: The Remixes EP #1983 – Dekadance #2004 – Bang The Drum Ważniejsza wideografia #1985 – The Swing and Other Stories #1986 – What You Need #1988 – Kick The Flick #1990 – The Greatest Video Hits #1991 – Live Baby Live #2004 – I'm Only Looking – The Best of